Ichigo x Toshiro
by bleach11223311
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro are dating in secret. Well. all until Ichigo gets pregnant.
1. A/N

This is a short A/N because they are annoying. I am typing on my phone, so when I try to make the paragraphs seperate it doesnt work. Just letting you know before I start the actual story and get many comments about it.


	2. I

_**Ichigo**_

I cant believe this. I'm a male. Not a female. This doesnt make sense. My phone rang. His name appeared on the screen. I hit answer. "Ichigo, I need you to come to my home at once," he snapped. I flinched at his tone. He never used this tone on me. "Alright," I said, then hung up the phone. I didnt hesitate to go to the Soul Society. I was easily let in through the gates, and I headed to his room. Who knew it would take this much energy just to get there? Before I knocked, he opened the door. He appeared angered. I wonder what I did. He let me in. Everything was a mess. "Toshiro, whats the matter?" I asked. "Captain Hitsugaya, not Toshiro," he said. Yeah, he was mad. Wonder why. "Whats wrong, Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked. "You left your tablet here last time. Why does Inoue keep texting you?" he had asked. "She's my friend. Why?" I asked. "Why does she keep telling you how much she loves you and how much you love her?" he demanded. "I dont love her in the way I love you, if thats what you mean. I love her as a friend, or another sister actually. So there isnt anything to worry about," I told him. He knows this. Why is he getting mad? "Okay. Then why did you tell her you need help? Dont you trust me?" he asked. "I do! What I needed help with is something that is _human_ and honestly makes no sense! You are a _soul_ not a _**human**_ so it would make even less sense to ask for your help about it," I said. I know he was shocked by my attitude. But I dont understand why he has attitude over nothing. "Then tell me. Just give me a chance to at least try to help," he said. "I'm not even sure if its true or not," I said. "Then tell me," he snapped. I do not know if he saw me flinch or not. I hope he didnt. Well my hopes went away because he saw my flinch, and then he scowled. "Are you afraid of me now? Whats the point in you being here if you're afraid of me?" he asked. "I'm not afraid of you!" I said. "Tell me why you flinched then!" he demanded. "I dont even know why I flinched. Or maybe you need to stop being harsh over nothing," I said, looking down. No, I refuse to cry! _Shiro, rid of my tears. **If I did that then wouldnt it hurt the-** Shiro I dont need it from you._ "Ichigo, are those tears?" Toshiro asked. I looked up at him, my vision wasnt clear. "No. They're tools," I sarcastically replied, my voice was shaking. Toshiro gave me a hug. "I'm sorry... I was jealous," he said. I didnt answer, but my tears were falling onto his shiori (is that what it is called, the white thing the captains wear?). "Ichigo, please. Tell me whats wrong so I can help you," he softly said. _**Yeah Ichigo. Tell your boyfriend.**_ _Shut up Shiro._ I felt a thud in my stomach. Oh great. "What was that?" Toshiro asked. He had been so close that he was able to feel it as well. "Toshiro... thats whats been bothering me. It makes no sense to me," I said. "What is it?" he asked. This is why I didnt come to him. "A child, Toshiro. Its a child. Its what I asked Orihime about. Because guys arent supposed to carry a child. Only girls are," I explained. "Thats the reason you flinched when I snapped isnt it? And its the reason you were crying. I'm so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked. "Of course I can," I replied. He used a hand to bring my head down for a kiss. _**Hehe. I told you to tell him, didnt I?** Shut it Shiro. **But why? I did help you.** No you didnt. __**Yes I did.** No you- ugh, never mind. _Toshiro then pulled away, with realization in his eyes. "Ichigo... if you're having my child... that means we will have to tell someone about us. We'll be hated, and-" "Toshiro, we wont be hated. If anything, they should be happy. This will make squad ten work harder. Both to protect us, and to make you happy so you dont take anything out on me. And if there is anyone who judges us in a negative way, then they can go find some other captain," I interrupted him. Wow, I sound like a mother already. "Ichigo... alright. But I want you to stay here with me. We'll talk to Retsu, and she can help you," he said. "I'm certain that Rangiku will demand to help me," I said. He chuckled. "Yeah. She will," he said, "How far along you anyway?" "Well... technically it is two weeks, but compared to a Soul, it is 4 1/2 months," I replied. "Which means that the child will be born in two more weeks," he said. "Yeah. Two more weeks," I sighed.


	3. II

_**Toshiro**_

I knocked Ichigo up. Because that makes sense. And today, I'm going to announce it to my squad. I know that Ichigo'll be able to handle anything the squad throws at him. I just dont want him to. It would break my heart to see him hurting. Especially if it is physical hurting. "Rangiku to Captain, are you with us?" Rangiku asked. I blinked, and realized the whole squad was staring at me. "Sorry. There is a lot on my mind," I said. "Is that what we are here for?" she asked. "Yes. I have some rather shocking news to share with you all," I replied. "Please, will you enlighten us now?" she asked. "Yes. I ask all of you to be open minded," I said. A chorus of agreements rang through all of my squad. "Captain," someone amongst the crowd called, "We already know about you and Ichigo Kurosaki's relationship!" I froze. How did they know? "Captain, we see the way you two look at each other. And how quickly you drop everything to go to the other's aid. It wasnt that hard to figure out, actually. Just like we know that the one of your attraction is over there," Rangiku said. I turned, and Ichigo walked onto the stage. "That was better then I expected," he said. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "The whole time," he replied. I saw that he seemed to be conflicted in his head and guessed his Hallow was annoying him. "Is there something else that you wanted to say?" Rangiku asked. "Yeah..." me and Ichigo replied. "What is it?" someone asked, "It must be something to do with Kurosaki since he is here." "It has everything to do with Ichigo," I said. I turned to Ichigo. "So please, Ichigo. Since you decided not to listen and show up anyway, enlighten them with the news," I said. Everyone else then turned to him. "Thanks Toshiro," he said in a grumble. Then he turned to the squad. "Well I... I'm..." Ichigo seemed to be at a loss for words. Then his eyes changed, and his mask appeared. Oh no. _**"Hehe, why dont you let me tell them then, Ichigo! Hehehehehe, then I can kill them all!"**_ Shiro said. Ichigo reached up to pull the mask off, but he was having troubles doing so. "Shiro, stop it!" he begged the Hallow. _**"Then tell them already that you're pregnant!"**_ Shiro said. Every thing fell silent. "Baka! You just did!" Ichigo scolded. _**"Yeah, I know I did-"**_ he did not get the chance to talk more because Ichigo pulled the mask off. "This was not expected," Rangiku said. "I didnt expect it either," Ichigo said. "Thats why you told us. Because you dont know how to handle it! All you have to do is ask, Ichigo!" Rangiku said. A Hell Butterfly suddenly flew up to us, and it spoke, "All Captains are to head to Captain Yamamoto's quarters immediately. Lieutenants are to head to lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe's quarters immediately. Everyone else return to your homes." This caused panic to arise. "Ichigo... go to my home," I said. Before I left, he said, "Wait a second!" I turned back to him, to feel his lips against mine for a few seconds. "You can go now," he said. He went towards my room as I went to where I needed to be.


	4. III

_**Ichigo**_

The next week was just fine. Well, I havent returned home. But I dont care if I go home or not. Currently, I am walking through the Sereitei, going to see Rukia. "Looking for me?" I heard her ask. I turned to see she was behind me. "Yeah. Hey Rukia," I said. "Hi Ichigo. Is it just me, or are you fatter than last time I saw you?" she asked. My eyebrow twitched. "I'm _not_ fat," I snapped. "Geez, I didnt mean anything by it. What are you? Pregnant?" she asked. "As a matter of fact, I am," I replied. She had a shocked expression. "Woah, I didnt know that a guy getting pregnant was possible! This is very unusual!" she said. "You think I didnt know that?" I asked. _**Dang Ichigo, lay off!** Shut up Shiro. You try being a guy with a child in your stomach. **Dude, I can sense how you feel. How else do I come to your aid when you are about to die?** Because you are annoying. **Love you too.** No you dont. **You got me.**_ "Ichigo, isnt that Orihime over there?" Rukia asked. I looked in the general direction she did, and saw that Orihime was coming over here. "Hi Ichigo!" she greeted. "Hello Orihime," I replied. "Did you tell him yet?" she asked. "Yeah. Then Shiro told all of squad ten," I replied. "How did everyone take it?" she asked. "They seemed chill. Apparantly everyone already knew about me and Toshiro. I mean, they were a little shocked when Shiro mentioned the child, but they werent negative at all," I replied. "Then how come I didnt know until a few minutes ago?" Rukia asked. "I dont know. You never asked," I replied. "Kurosaki!!!" I heard. I moved to the side when someone lunged at me, then saw that it was Ganju Shiba, who was now on the ground. He stood up, and turned to me. "Why did you dodge? Oh, I know. You want to wrestle!" he said. I shook my head. "No, Ganju. Its something else," I replied. "What something else?" he asked. "Ichigo here is pregnant," Rukia said. Ganju's mouth hung open as he gaped. "Wh-What? H-How?" he asked. "I had sex with Toshiro and got pregnant. I thought you were smart," I said. "I am smart! HOW THE HELL DOES A GUY HAVE A KID?" he yelled. I covered my ears, they were more sensitive now. "Beats me," Rukia said. Ganju grabbed my shoulders firmly. "Tell me you are joking, and that we can wrestle right now," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm not joking, and we cant wrestle right now," I said. I'm sure it was unintentional, but he squeezed my shoulders a little too tight, making me wince. "Let him go Ganju," I heard from behind me. I smiled knowing who it was. As soon as Ganju let me go, I turned and went into the arms of Toshiro. "Hitsugaya, HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP MY WRESTLING BUD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" Ganju yelled again, making me cover my ears again. He didnt seem to notice me. "I dont remember it being your desicion what I do with Ichigo. Its his. And stop yelling," Toshiro said. "ME? STOP YELLING? WHY WOULD I STOP-" I heard someone smack Ganju. "Shut up! If you care so much about Ichigo then shut your trap!" Rukia. She is the one who had smacked him. "Ichigo, why arent you in our home?" Toshiro softly asked. "I just wanted to visit Rukia to tell her. I havent seen her in awhile," I replied. "What about me? You didnt want to see me?" Ganju asked. "You would most likely be out of the Sereitei. I am not walking that far," I replied. "Does Renji know?" Rukia asked. "No. I havent seen him. But I'm sure Rangiku told him," I replied. "Damn right she did," I heard. Then I turned to see Renji and Rangiku, as well as Kenpachi and Yachiru. "Kurosakiiii! Is what Lt Matsumoto says true? Are you really half girl?" Kenpachi asked. "Um..." I said, looking at Rangiku. "Captain Zuraki, I said he is pregnant. Not half girl," Rangiku said. "Which makes him half girl!" Kenpachi said. I sighed, shaking my head. Yachiru leaped off of Kenpachi's shoulder, and stood in front of me. "Kenny says he wants to train your kid how to fight! It would make him so happy!" Yachiru said. "No. We dont need him to do anything, much less try to kill my child," I said. "Oh, Kenny will make sure to be careful! He wants to make him strong so he can be a worthy opponent one day!" he said. "Did he just assume its a son?" I asked. "No! Kenny just calls your child a he so he doesnt have to call it an it all for the next week! It would be easier!" he informed me. "Yachiru, lets go get a mini boy shiori!" Kenpachi said. "That isnt necessary, and if it was it isnt your concern," Toshiro said. "Dont be like that, Toshiro," Kenpachi said. "Well then dont worry about a child that isnt yours. Dont you have one to take care of right now?" Toshiro asked, looking to Yachiru. "My lieutenant can take care of himself like he is an adult," Kenpachi said. "Mhm! I can!" Yachiru agreed. I grunted, feeling a just barely bareable pain in my stomach. "What? You dont think he can take care of himself?" Kenpachi said. "Thats not what I grunted about, baka," I snapped. I'll admit, I have gotten grumpy lately. Why wouldnt I? I can barely sleep. When Rukia or Orihime goes through this in the furture, I can symphazise them. "That was not very nice Ichi," Yachiru said, frowning at my tone. I almost snapped at him, but then I stopped myself. "Yachiru, please refrain from blaming him for matters that isnt his fault," Toshiro said. "You're right, its your fault," Ganju said. "Then blame me for all of it. Not him," Toshiro said. "Gladly. Since he cant wrestle me, you'll have to step in," Ganju said. "No. You're not touching him," I said. A Hell Butterfly flew over, and it was speaking, "All captains are to visit Captain Yamamoto's home at once. All lieutenants are to visit Lieutenant Sasakibe's home at once. If Kurosaki and Inoue are listening then they must join the lieutenants." "They better not make you do anything, Ichigo," Toshiro said. I sighed. He kissed me before we went to where we were told to go. At the meeting, me and Orihime seemed to be out of place. "Alright, lieutenants and you two. Ten Menos Grande are attacking Karakura Town on every side. We have to stop them before they destroy the place. Fight with all you've got. Anyone have complaints?" Chōjirō Sasakibe asked. "Yes," I replied. All eyes turned to me. "Why?" Chōjirō (CS from now on) asked. "Lieutenant-" Rangiku started. "Hush, Matsumoto. I asked him," CS said. "Well I cant fight at my current state. Also, I dont want Orihime to get hurt trying to cover for me when clearly I wont survive one hit," I said. "Current state? Explain," CS said. "I cant believe you havent been told yet. I'm pregnant," I replied. CS looked dumbfounded, then he started to laugh. "Nice excuse! Sorry but you arent a girl, so that wont work!" he laughed. A low growl escaped my lips. "You want to come over here and feel for yourself? Because four people here can confirm that I'm not lying," I growled. "Really? Who can?" CS asked in disbelief. Orihime, Rangiku, Renji, Yachiru, and surprisingly Isane Kotetsu raised their hands. "Lieutenant Sasakibe, Captain Unohana has confirmed it as true," Isane said. "Then I guess I have no choice but to dismiss you. But Inoue is not," CS said. _Ichigo. Let Orihime borrow me. For her own protection. Are you sure, Zangetsu? Yes. I'm always sure about things I tell you. Well if you're certain then I guess I will. **Always leaving me out.** Shut up. _"Orihime... Zangetsu wishes to aid you," I said, taking Zangetsu from his sheath. "What? But I cant do that!" she said. "Why not?" I asked. "I dont wanna be taking him from you!" she said. "He told me to let you borrow him," I said. "I've never heard of a zanpakuto who would let someone else wield them," Renji said. "I've never heard of a guy who could concieve children but look at me," I replied. _**Good one.** Thanks. _"Well... if it means that much to Zangetsu that I borrow him..." Orihime said. I handed Zangetsu to her. She carefully took him. "You should also tell ask Chad and Ishida to help!" Rangiku said. "Uryu is away at collage. Chad... well he'll help, knowing him," Orihime said. "Then its settled," Sasakibe said. The meeting was dismissed, and while everyone else left, I went back to Toshiro's home. My stomach was hurting like Hell, and thats saying a lot considering I've been to Hell twice. The pain I felt had me on the floor in tears. I only hoped Toshiro would be okay when he came back. Well that, and that the kid would quit hurting me.


	5. IV

_**Ichigo**_

About six days later, my stomach hurt. Like, a lot. My water hadnt broken. So I dont even understand why it hurt bad. Toshiro was asleep, and I didnt want to anger him by talking to Orihime again. _Shiroooo. Help meeee. **How am I supposed to help you?** I dont know. Do something. **Like? Tell you that you just went into labor?** Yeah. That would've helped a lot. Now what do I need to do? **I dont know. Walking around helps it go quicker.** And how would you know? **I'm not as stupid as you think.** Really? **Yeah really.**_ I groaned, and got up. Unfortunately I woke Toshiro. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Shiro says I have to walk," I replied. "Why?" he asked. "Four weeks. Figure it out yourself," I replied. Before waiting on him to answer, I left the home to go walk. It was probably only three in the morning. Oh well. This hurt so bad, I'd say I had it easy when I almost died fighting Kenpachi. _**Watch out. Retarded blue hair on the right.**_ I turned, and dodged Grimmjow. "Wow, quick reflexes there. What are you walking for this early? Trying to lose weight?" he asked. "Shut up. In a way, this is making me lose weight in a faster way," I said. "I'm kidding. I know about the child. I came to see it before I get kicked out of your life and lose a bud to wrestle with," he said. "Go wrestle with Ganju," I said. "But he is no fun. I want to wrestle with you," he said. "Too bad. Go wrestle yourself if thats the case," I said. "What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" I heard Toshiro from behind me. "Just asking Ichigo why he is up so early," Grimmjow half lied. "Like I said. Walking," I said. _**Oooh let me see him!** No. **Aww.**_ I suddenly gripped on to Grimmjow's arm super tight as I felt a bunch of pain. I got used to it, but it still hurts. "Owwww! Whats this for?" he whined. "Being a retard," I replied. Toshiro and Shiro laughed. "You're lucky the stupid tenth captain is right here," he grumbled. After walking around for at least six hours, I felt even worse pain, and a sticky liquid down in my thighal area. I fell onto my knees, clutching my stomach. _**Welp. There goes your water.** Yeah. I got that. _"Ichigo! Grimmjow, go find Retsu!" Toshiro ordered and picked me up. He Flash Stepped us to his home. I was in so much pain. I didnt even know what was happening anymore. All I remember is that Toshiro needs to get his wrist fixed, and that it hurt like 3Hell to give birth to the child. I was exausted when the pain went away, and my vision was hazy. "Ichigo~ Its a girl," Toshiro whispered into my ear. He was now being tended to by Isane, as Rangiku held my daughter. My daughter looked at me with Toshiro's eyes. I could see, even from here, that she had my orange hair. No, her hair is a bit lighter. Its most likely because of Toshiro's hair. A new wave of pain, a little better then the last, took over me, and I gripped the bed tight. Everyone turned their attention to me as I hissed. _**Another brat? Great.** You're not the one dealing with pain, idiot! _"Retsu, what is going on?" Toshiro demanded. "It seems there is another child," Retsu replied. I saw Toshiro visably pale. Then he had an idea. He Flash Stepped away, then brought back Ganju. "What am I doing here?" Ganju asked. "Well you wanted to wrestle. If you are stronger then me then your wrist wont break," Toshiro said. "Fine. I am stronger than you," Ganju accepted. He took my hand. I gave him sorry look before my look became pained again. Well I think Ganju screamed more than I did. His wrist broke to probably no fixture in five minutes. That five minutes is when my son was born. Now I was extra exausted. _Please tell me there are no more. **Nope. You're free to go.** Good. _My son had light orange hair it was yellow, and purple eyes. Now Toshiro held him, and Isane tended to Ganju's hand. "Ichigo, you should rest. You didnt exactly get to this morning," he said. "Yeah. Sounds good," I agreed, before falling asleep.


	6. V

( _ **Toshiro**_ ) I'm worried. It has been two days, and Ichigo has not woken up. Katsa, our daughter, has been looking at him longingly. Our son, Tarik, doesnt seem to care. But he doesnt understand, honestly. "Captain, his condition hasnt gotten any better," Isane informed me. "Isnt there anything you can do to help him?" I asked. "Captain, we are doing everything we can," she said. "Then do everything you cant!" I snapped. I'm desperate, if we're being honest. I do not know how much longer I will last with out him. "Captain, please calm down!" Isane begged. I heard walking, and Ichigo was now in the doorway. I literally flew into his arms happy to see him. "Toshiro? Whats wrong?" he asked. "You were asleep for two days," I replied. "That is Shiro's fault. The damn Hallow wouldnt leave me alone long enough for me to wake up," he said. "Then you're not sleeping ever again," I mumbled. This made him chuckle. "Toshiro, I _have_ to sleep. I am a human," he said. "Then be not a human," I whined. "I cant exactly do that," he said. I didnt talk after that. I just enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. "Where are the twins?" he asked. "Katsa and Tarik are both asleep in their cribs," I replied. "Wrong. Katsa woke up," Rangiku said from behind, and I heard a cooing noise. I turned around, to see Ichigo walk over and gently take her from Rangiku's hold. "She is bigger than last time. I've only been out for two days?" he asked. "Yeah. Both twins are this way," I replied. "I know they say that children grow too fast, but these two are growing _way_ too fast," he said. "Ichigo, they're souls. They'll be fully grown within a month," Rangiku informed him. "A month? Where is their childhood in that?" he asked. "We dont really get much of a childhood. But Captain Hitsugaya does for the rest of his life," she replied. "I'm _no_ _t_ a child," I said. "No, you're not a child," Ichigo said. Katsu, wanting to be noticed, pulled on Ichigo's sleeve. Ichigo looked down to her. "Dadda!" she said. "Hi," he said. My eyes widened when I saw Tarik _walk_ into the room. Ichigo didnt notice yet, so I grabbed his arm to get his attention. He looked over at me, then at our son. "He can walk? Since when?" he asked. "Apparantly since he got out of the crib just now," I replied, picking Tarik up when he reached me. Tarik looked over at Ichigo. "Mama," he said. Ichigo had a slight blush. I smirked at that. _Your twins are adorable. Awe, thanks Hyōrinmaru. Your welcome. _"Captain Hitsugaya!" a male voice called from the other side of the door. I walked over, with Tarik, and opened the door. It was one of my many squad men. "Is there something you need or are you going to continue staring at me?" I asked after 5 minutes of him just staring. He shook his head. "Sorry! Captain Yamamoto requests your presence and Kurosaki's presence at once!" he informed me, then ran off. This made me turn to everyone in the house. "Mama," Tarik said, reaching to Ichigo. I walked over to my lover. "What did that guy want?" Ichigo asked. "Nothing. The Head Captain requires both of us," I replied. "For what?" he asked. "I dont know," I replied. "I can watch the twins," Rangiku offered. "Ra," Katsu said reaching to Rangiku. Ichigo carefully handed her to my lieutenant, as I set Tarik down. Tarik ran over to Rangiku, and held her leg. "Giku!!!" Tarik said as he looked up at Rangiku. Rangiku looked down to him. "Protect them with your life," I told her, before me and Ichigo left. **A/N: If any one wants to comment or leave a suggestion then you can. I'm open to any ideas.**


	7. VI

**_(Ichigo)_** So, basically Yamamoto said that I have to bring my whole family here and I cant ever leave here unless I'm ordered to or given permission to. Which sucks since I have friends that I'd be leaving behind, like Chad and Uryu. "What do you mean? We have to just _leave_ the Earth?" Karin asked. I had just told my family, and let me tell you. Only Dad was pleased. "Yeah," I replied with guilt in my voice. "Now now, Karin, you shouldnt be so negative. Maybe there'll be cute guys for you and Yuzu, and sexy girls for me!" Dad said. "Of course thats the only factor you care about," Karin said. "No it isnt! I also care about my grandchildren! So, Ichigo, who is their mother?" Dad asked. "I am," I replied. Yuzu dropped her spoon, Karin choked on her egg, and Dad gaped at me. "How could _you_ get pregnant? You're straight, arent you?" he asked. "I'm not straight, and I dont know how but I am their mother," I replied. Karin started laughing like crazy. "You? A mother? Next you're going to back it up with stretch marks!" she said. I blinked, then lifted up my shirt to show the stretch marks. Her laughter went away. "Son, who is the father?" Dad asked. "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," I replied, and my said lover climbed in the window. He came over to me, and hugged me. I hugged back. "What brings you here?" I asked. "They wont give me a break damn it," he whined. "Where are they?" I asked. "Right here!" Rangiku said, coming through the door. She had Katsu in her arms, and Tarik was walking beside her. "Mama!" Tarik said and ran into my arms. "Who they?" Katsu asked, looking at Yuzu, Karin, and Dad. "Thats baka, your aunt Yuzu, and your aunt Karin," I replied. "Aunt Kin!" Tarik said, then ran over to Karin. "He's so big already. They're only three days old?" Karin asked. "Yeah," I replied. "They're adorable," Yuzu said. "Tank you!" Tarik said. "Ichigo, we have to go right now. Have they packed?" Toshiro asked. "Yeah," Karin replied. "Then lets go," Toshiro said. He opened a gate. We all went through it, me carrying Tarik and Rangiku carrying Katsu. Once on the other side, Karin and Yuzu looked around in both wonder and excitement. "KUROSAKI!" I heard Ganji shout. With a sigh, I stepped aside so he would fall on his face again. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DODGING MEEEE? DO YOU WANNA WRESTLE?" he yelled. I glared at him. "Go wrestle yourself," I said. "Mama he look stupid," Tarik said. "Well he is stupid," I replied. "I'M NOT-" Karin held her hand over his mouth. "Shut up! If you wanna wrestle then wrestle me!" she said. "But I cant hit a girl!" Ganju said. "Well then stop trying to hit my brother!" Karin said. "Karin, its fine. I'm just waiting until Captain Unohana says I'm fully recovered so I can take Zangetsu to his stupid face," I said. _His face is indeed stupid. I know. **Yay! Something we can all agree on!**_ "My face is not stupid!" Ganju claimed. "Really? Then why are your best friends boars?" I asked. "Because boars are awesome and strong a fast way to travel!" he replied. "Hmm. I am awesome, strong, and I can travel fast. Not to mention I can identify a stupid face if I see one," Toshiro said. "Well you're captain of the tenth court guard squad. That is required," Ganju claimed. "Um, no it isnt. Look at Zuraki. He may be strong, but he is not awesome or fast," Toshiro said. "Daddy what stupid mean?" Katsu asked. Toshiro smiled at her. "He is what stupid means," he replied, pointing at Ganju. _I want to fight!_ _I know. But I havent recovered, and I have my children here._ _Ughhhh. Fine. Whiny. Girl. **Idiots.** Retarded. **I'm not retarded.** Sure you arent._ **_I'm not._** "Ichigoooo!" Ganju said. I blinked, and realized I had spaced out. We had made it to where Dad, Yuzu, and Karin would be living. "Son, arent you going to live here too?" Dad asked. I shook my head. "I am going to stay with Toshiro and my kids," I replied. "Will you at least visit?" he asked. "Yeah, of course I will," I replied. "Ichigo... how often will you visit?" Yuzu asked. "That doesnt matter. He said he'll visit. And after he's recovered, he will go back to being the Soul Reaper that can beat up an immortal captain," Toshiro replied. "Hey, Son. When you recover, we're gonna battle, right?" Dad asked. "Hey Oyaji, when I'm recovered, there would be no need to see who is the strongest," I retorted. "Yeah, because it would be me!" he claimed. "Yeah right. Go beat up Grimmjow and tell me you are the strongest out of us two," I said. "Grimmjow the Arrancar?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "What the-" sees the twins "-heck are you doing fighting an Arrancar?" he asked. "He attacked first. I just accepted," I replied. "Well, seeming you didnt die, I'm guessing you won," he said. "Thats right," I replied. "You must be pretty tough if you beat him. I wonder if you will beat me," he said. "Go beat _him_ and then come find me," I said in an irritated voice. "Fine," he said. "Mama, why is he annoying?" Tarik asked. "Because he is a baka," I replied, as I walked away with him in my arms. Toshiro followed me with Katsu, and we went back home.


End file.
